This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The advances made within the Rockefeller Mass Spectrometry Resource in Technological Research and Development were presented at several scientific meeting, including the ASMS Conference and the Society for Neuroscience Meeting.